


Sherlock ABC

by Moonwanderer



Series: Sherlock ABC [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Gen, IT RHYMES, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A tribute to BBC's Sherlock with the help of the alphabet.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock ABC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sherlock ABC

**Author's Note:**

> And it rhymes!
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

A is for Adler, sharper than steel,

B is for the Hound of Baskerville,

C is for Crimson, so much blood spilled,

D is for Danger, excitement-filled,

E is for Eastern, beware her winds,

F is for Friendship, at last it wins,

G is for Games, such a great pastime,

H is for Holmes, so eager for crime,

I is for Irish, great acting skills,

J is for John, if must, he kills,

K is for Kisses, a story untold,

L is for Lestrade, loyal and bold,

M is for Mycroft, his diet failing,

N is for Newborn, small and wailing,

O is for Outfit, collar and scarves,

P is for Pirates, treasure and scars,

Q is for Questions, in minds begotten,

R is for Rachel, never forgotten,

S is for Sarah, an unfortunate date,

T is for Time, as treacherous as Fate,

U is for UMQRA, not a real clue,

V is for Villain, smarter than you,

W is for Wedding, sweeter than candy,

X is for Xanax, it might come handy,

Y is for Yard, of Scotland, good guys not bad,

Z is for Zen, which nobody had.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with the "Y" and "Z" but they came out pretty decent I think.
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
